Dress
A dress is a garment worn mostly by females. In mainstream Smurfs media, Smurfette is the primary Smurf character who wears a dress. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Smurfette's basic clothes include the simple one-piece dress of her normal mainstream appearance, a white sleeveless top and pink skirt outfit, and a white sleeveless top with pink slacks. On special occasions such as Christmas, Smurfette may wear more elaborate styles of dresses. Dresses tend to vary in style, depending on the type of character wearing one. Princess Savina, for example, would wear a dress designed for her royal status. The Smurfettes on Smurfette Island may either wear dresses of different styles or other kinds of outfits that suit their particular personality and/or occupation. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Wonder Smurfette wears a purple one-piece dress that is similar to Smurfette's. The other Smurfettes that were created from the Mirror Of Opposition wear dresses of various colors and styles. RDK Stories/Expanded AU In'' The Reluctant Dark Knight'' series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, a dress is a garment commonly wore by ladies. Smurfs Smurfette wears her trademark white dress while Moxette sports a single-strap, straight-edge white dress with a gold clasp on the strap. When Moxette turns herself into a human in "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love," Dame Barbara forces her to wear a blue dress with puffy sleeves and black and white trimmings, which she found to be restrictive for movement. Likewise, Clockette was given a dress almost identical to Smurfette's, which is adhered to her by the shoulders, but has a hole in the back for the wind-up gear. In Season 11, she receives a new dress that loses the compartment door on her chest and the hole for the wind-up key, which is no longer required for her life. Humans As for humans, Princess Savina often wears her pink, white, and black royal gown (although she prefers her archery outfit over it). During Season 10, when she is introduced, Falla often has on her ivy green and lavender knee-length dress for normal outings with her friends, but on special occasions - such as King Gerard's Grand Ball in the Season Finale - she also has her triple-layer purple drape with short sleeves. In Season 11, she receives an upgraded dress that includes a new shirt and shoes. Goblins Hethera wears a maroon red short-strap, ankle-length dress with elongated sleeves to accomodate her wings. Mystico wears a yellow one similar to it, but it is not as form-fitting as his mate's. When introduced as Vira the Goblin, Wisteria the Woodelf wore a grey knee-length dress; in her true form, she wears a mid-thigh length mossy green dress with white trimming around her shoulders and dress edge. Sprites In Season 11, there is also a Firesprite who is introduced named Fierra; she wears a strapless, mid-thigh length fire dress. Gnomes Meanwhile, Princess Glacia likes to wear a blue duo-layered dress that stops at her knees with 1" shoulder straps, tri-cut edges, and a yellow crest in the center front. Sapphire smurfette stories In the Sapphire Smurfette, The Magic Smurfette series, many dresses have appeared. First Sapphire's casual dress which is a plain straight edge dress witha pale pink rain drop with green and purple square trim on the bottom. It is accompanied by blue fabric from her hip to her other with a yellow belt to hold it on, with a purple vest. Sapphire's formal dress is a summer green dress with a green skirt accompanied with a black torso and a gold trim between and green straps fall on her shoulders. Her winter dress is a Blue skirt with floral patterns with a black torso with light blue sleeves with two flowers and a gold waist line. A magenta cape is usually with this outfit Smurfette's dress is a simple white butterfly dress, her original is a straight edge dress. Her formal dress is a longer butterfly dress, the skirt falls to her feet in the butterfly dress style, and she has white straps that fall on her shoulders and a small blue gem between. The smurfettes in smurfette village wear a plain edge with long sleeve dress and grey belts. See Also * Gown * Wedding dress Category:Clothing Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Women's clothing Category:Open to Community Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf customs Category:RDK Stories